Bathroom accessories are commonly attached to bathroom walls. These accessories include towel bars, towel rings, soap dishes, tumbler holders, and robe hooks. Many of these accessories incorporate hidden fasteners to avoid detraction from the aesthetic appearance of the accessory. In an attempt to conceal the fastener, many accessory designs are difficult to install. Small screws with limited access are often frustrating for an average homeowner.
Additionally, as styles change, many homeowners desire updated looks to their bathrooms. When changing the accessory it is often difficult to remove the old accessory without damaging the fasteners or surrounding wall area. Often times the old fasteners have enlarged the wall opening such that it is difficult to securely fix a new accessory in the same location.
What is therefore needed is an accessory mounting device that is easily secured to the wall. What is also needed is an accessory mounting device that is easily attached to the accessory. Finally, what is needed is an accessory mounting device that allows for simple removal of an attached accessory.